


Five Storeys Up

by roguefaerie



Category: The Tick - All Media Types
Genre: Fandom Giftbox 2020, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Arthur finally hears The Tick's voice.
Relationships: Arthur Everest/The Tick (The Tick)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Fandom Giftbox 2020





	Five Storeys Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AMintJulep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMintJulep/gifts).



“Arthur!”

The sound of The Tick’s voice allowed relief to crash over and through the rush of adrenaline and the pain in Arthur’s heart. If anything had happened to his partner--

“I am fine, my friend!” The Tick was five storeys below, but Arthur would recognize the boom of his voice anywhere. “I have missed you!” he continued, stilted but normal for him. “Come down and see me!” The implied exclamation marks that helped carry most things The Tick said were as present as ever. He may have come close to death, but he was still excited about life. That was one of the things Arthur loved about The Tick.

Soon he was flying (on his running feet, not actually flying) down to the bottom floor of the building and zooming toward The Tick at full speed. He was panting by the time he got to the blue-suited one but he didn’t care.

All he wanted was to be in The Tick’s arms, and soon his partner obliged, enveloping him in a reassuring hug when it was Arthur who might have been comforting The Tick right now if The Tick wasn’t so...The Tick after all.

Arthur settled into the hug and took a deep breath, letting the scent of his partner fill his awareness. 

He was home.


End file.
